This invention is in the field of jack stands and is particularly directed to such stands which are to be used for supporting hydraulic jacks for lifting extraordinary weights, or for supporting such weights per se, e.g. 100 tons or more such as is required for supporting large excavating and earth moving equipment for repairing or replacing their tracks, wheels, tires or other underneath structures. The present construction of the stands is designed to be built in a size and strength to readily surpass the rigid governmentally required construction, structural weight and safety codes for their intended use.
Prior Art: Prior to applicants invention, stands used for supporting heavy loads such as road construction equipment have varied widely in their constructions, for example from piles of used tires to stacks of railroad ties and everything in between. For example, in 2012, a man was killed attempting to change a tire on a 789 Cat Hauler Truck. At the time, the procedure was to stack 6×6 crib blocks to a height of 3 feet, then place a 100-ton bottle jack on top of the crib stack. The crib stack collapsed, causing the man's death under the weight of the truck. As such, compliance with Federal and/or State safety codes have rarely been a major consideration, unfortunately, for workers who have been in a hurry for getting on with their work. The present invention offers a standard line of stands which are all designed for supporting prescribed weights per se, or jacking devices according to all regulations, whereby guessing whether a makeshift stand will safely support the—offtimes—enormous weight.